Digimon Tamers Prank Calls
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: <html><head></head>In order to beat boredom, Terriermon, Kenta, and Kazu decide to prank Yamaki, in spite of Henry telling Terriermon to remain on his best behavior. It only gets worse when Impmon joins the fray. Rated T for crude jokes and 'Simpsons'-style prank calls. Henry/Jeri, Takato/Rika.</html>


**Okay, folks, I've been watching **_**The Simpsons**_** lately, most notably listening for the prank phone calls Bart pulls on Moe. I've decided to see what would happen if they were applied to my favorite shows and games, such as **_**Sonic**_** and **_**Digimon Tamers.**_** Naito Writer, flameblade89, and I came up with some good ones. This is going to be the **_**Tamers**_** one, but it won't be related to 'Digimon Tamers: A Different Story'. Sorry to disappoint, but Yuri's not going to be in this.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: **_**Digimon**_** belongs to Toei Animation.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: **_**The Simpsons**_** belongs to Matt Groening.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Digimon Tamers Prank Calls<strong>

Henry Wong was getting dressed up like he was going to a special occasion. Terriermon couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had no idea that Henry and Jeri were dating, as he never brought him along much anymore. When Henry came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a pair of dress pants, dress shoes, a button-up shirt with a blue tie, and holding the jacket in his right hand. "Henry, why are you dressed like that?" the rabbit/dog hybrid asked. "Do you have a hot date or something?"

Henry knew that Terriermon was trying to tease him, so he merely smirked. "Actually, Terriermon, yes I do. I'm taking Jeri to that fancy new restaurant that opened up downtown," he answered.

"Wait, you're dating Jeri?! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were friends!"

"Calm down, pal. We're still friends. It's just that I need some alone time with Jeri. Takato and Rika know this, so they won't be at the restaurant on their date tonight either. Rika doesn't like fancy places anyways. Now, while I'm gone, I want you to be on your best behavior. I know that's hard for you, but at least try, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't do anything stupid," said Terriermon. Henry smiled at his Digimon Partner and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Terriermon was sitting on the couch watching TV. Right now, he would take Suzie's 'Princess Pretty Pants' torture if it meant breaking the boredom he felt. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He got a stepladder and climbed it to the peephole to see who was there. He saw the two people that Rika always called 'Dumb and Dumber' waiting outside. Terriermon opened the door to let them in. "Hey, guys, what's up?"<p>

"What's up is that we need to speak to Henry about something. Do you know where he is, Terriermon?" Kenta asked.

"He's on a date with Jeri," Terriermon answered. The reaction he got was a whine from Kazu. "What's wrong with you? Did Takato leave before you got to his house too?"

"Yeah," answered Kazu. "I don't get it. Why do they have girlfriends and I don't? It's an outrage, I tell you! I mean, c'mon! What's so bad about me, huh?!"

"Uh, probably because Rika confirmed the fact that we're dorks," said Kenta. Kazu sent a glare his way. "You look like you're bored, Terriermon. Want to do something fun to pass the time until Henry gets back?"

"What do you have in mind, Kenta?" Before Kenta could answer, Kazu got a bright idea.

"I got it! We can prank call someone," he said. The other two occupants gave each other a nervous glance. Before either of them could protest, though, Kazu had a phone in his hand. Kenta saw that he hit *69 before typing the phone number to their favorite government agent. Once Yamaki answered, Kazu began his prank. "Hey, I'm looking for a 'Mister Strapp', first name 'Jacques'."

"…Okay, hang on I'll check," said Yamaki. The agent turned to his crew. "Hey, do we have a 'Jacques Strapp' here? I'm looking for a 'Jacques Strapp'!" He saw that the agents were snickering and finally figured out that he had been pranked. "Okay, that was clever, but when I find you, you'll regret messing with me."

* * *

><p>As soon as he hung up the phone, Kenta, Kazu, and Terriermon were busting out laughing at Yamaki's embarrassment. Kenta got an idea, so he took his phone out and did the same thing. "Hello, I'm looking for my friend Eura," he said.<p>

"_Eura who,"_ asked Yamaki.

"_Eura, last name 'Snotball',"_ the geek answered.

"Hang on. I'll check." He turned to his employees. "Eura Snotball? I'm looking for Eura Snotball! Hey, everybody! Eura Snotball!" The employees shook their heads and laughed, causing Yamaki to realize that he had been pranked again. "I don't know who this is, but your parents won't be happy once they find out you've been making prank calls."

"Oh, cut them a break, Mr. Yamaki. They're just kids," said Riley.

"Maybe, but if they keep that up, it'll lead them to a world of trouble." Soon, his phone went off again. "Hello?"

"_Hey, I'm looking for a friend, last name 'Kebum', first name 'Leigh,"_ said the voice, which turned out to be Terriermon using a voice modulator.

'_This had better not be another prank call,'_ Yamaki thought. "I've got a call for Leigh Kebum! Look at the chairs! Is there a Leigh Kebum!? Someone go check the rear! I know I've got a Leigh Kebum!"

"Then you should've stayed at home!" said Tally before everyone busted out laughing. Yamaki pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized that he fell for three in a row. This was really getting on his nerves. Tally saw the glare that he was sending her way, even through the shades. "Uh…should I call Takato or the others?"

"You're better off calling Takato on his D-Power. He's on a date tonight, so he turned his cell phone off." Riley and Tally nodded in confirmation. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

><p>Takato and Rika were lying on their backs looking at the stars. The two of them were taking the night to enjoy themselves. Renamon and Guilmon weren't with them this time since they wanted their alone time. Rika fixed her gaze onto Takato with affection. "You know, Takato, you can show a girl a good time," she said. "A free pepperoni pizza, ice skating, and ice cream. That's not very fancy, but I loved it!"<p>

"As long as you're happy," said Takato. "I could've done without the pizza falling on me and me falling on my butt, though." As he and Rika were leaning in for a kiss, the goggle-head's D-Power went off. "And that killed the mood. What's up, Yamaki? Is there another threat?"

"_I wish it was another threat. Someone's been pranking me with irritating prank calls, Takato. I've already gotten three in the past ten minutes,"_ said the agent.

"What kinds of jokes were they using?"

"_They were using wordplay to make dirty jokes. The words they were using were 'Jock Strap', 'You're a snot ball', and 'leaky bum'."_ Takato and Rika tried to hold in their laughter as they imagined Yamaki's face going red. _"It's not that funny!"_

"I'm sorry, Yamaki. We couldn't help it. Those were just hilarious," said Rika.

"_Well, at any rate, be careful. You two could be next."_ After that, they hung up. Takato and Rika let out a sigh in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Back at the Wong residence, Kazu, Kenta, and Terriermon were trying to see what kind of prank call to pull on Yamaki next. Eventually, they were joined by their next guest, which happened to be Terriermon's least favorite Virus-type Impmon. "Hey, what's going on here? I heard some laughing in this place," said the little imp. He saw the phone in Kazu's hand and figured out that they were doing prank calls. "Oh, so you're doing prank calls, huh? Who's the victim?"<p>

"The victim's Yamaki," Kenta answered. Terriermon showed him a list of the jokes they used, causing the purple Digimon to snicker a little.

"The 'Eura Snotball' thing is kind of weak, but 'Leigh Kebum' and 'Jacques Strapp' are both funny. Let me give it a shot." He took the phone from Kazu and dialed Yamaki's number along with *69.

"_Hello,"_ said Yamaki.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a 'Mrs. Nass', first name 'Ima'," said the imp.

"Okay, let me check." Tally and Riley shook their heads. "Is there an Ima Nass here? Ima Nass! Do any of you know Ima Nass?"

"It's about time you figured it out!" yelled one of the employees as they were laughing.

"Now look you! That makes four prank calls in a row! When I find you, I'm going to tape your butt to the electric chair, electrocute you to death, and use you as a nightstand!" He decided to stay on the line, making them think that he was hanging up.

* * *

><p>As the others were rolling on the ground, Calumon came in through the same window that Impmon did. He saw the list they were using and grabbed the phone from Impmon. "Hello?" he said, curious as to who was on the other end of the line.<p>

"_Calumon, is that you?"_ Yamaki asked.

"Yes it is. I'm at Henry's house. I was wondering what all the commotion was all about and figured out that they were being very mean over the phone."

"_Who was being mean?"_

"Kazu, Kenta, Impmon, and Terriermon were being mean. They used such dirty words like…" he began before being interrupted.

"_I know what they used. I was on the receiving end of it. These are called 'Prank Calls' and they tend to get on people's nerves."_

"That does sound mean."

"_Where's Henry at? I can't even get ahold of him on his D-Power."_

"I don't know where he's at." Just as Calumon said that, the door opened and Henry stepped inside with Jeri. "Oh, he just got back, Mr. Yamaki. Here he is."

"What's up, Yamaki?" Henry asked.

"_You might want to check around your place, Henry. Terriermon, Impmon, Kazu, and Kenta were prank calling me. I even warned Takato and Rika about that, but they didn't get hit."_ Henry saw the list that Calumon had in his little hands.

"Thanks for the tip. Talk to you later, Yamaki." The blue-haired Tamer hung up the phone and rubbed Calumon's head before heading to the living room. He put his thumb and index finger between his lips and let out a whistle. This got all four of their attentions. "Everyone except Jeri, Calumon, and Terriermon get out!" he exclaimed in a strict tone. Soon, they all got out except for the three that Henry wanted here.

"Uh…so, how was the date?" Terriermon asked nervously.

"The date was fine, thank you. What did I tell you about staying out of trouble, Terriermon?"

"Uh…stay out of trouble and be on my best behavior?"

"And what did you do?"

"I…prank called Yamaki along with Kazu and Kenta. Impmon came in later."

"How much did you see, Calumon?" Henry asked their little friend.

"I just saw them laughing. I noticed that the phone was still on and they had that list of mean jokes on the table," Calumon answered. Terriermon couldn't be too mad about that. Calumon was still new to stuff like prank calls and mean jokes.

Henry ran his hand through his hair, making it seem like he was going to ground Terriermon. He then had a smile on his face. "You know, Terriermon, maybe hanging around Kazu isn't such a good idea. He can be a bad influence. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to get the whole story and that's what I got. I'll let Takato know what happened. Maybe he and I can tie tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee to a tree after school. We'll have Rika and Renamon deal with Impmon. Just promise me you won't do any more prank calls?"

"You got it, Henry," Terriermon said.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's pretty obvious where I got three of the jokes from. I actually came up with 'Ima Nass' myself. You've got to admit that these were pretty funny. I'll be doing one for Sonic as well, but they'll just be random prank calls with no real storyline.<strong>


End file.
